epicnessfandomcom-20200213-history
IvanSonicGamer's House
IvanSonicGamer's House is a small place of residence occupied by IvanSonicGamer. It was toured in an episode of Moscow Television (MTV)'s home exploration series Дома MTВ ''(MTV Cribs in English). About IvanSonicGamer's house, or rather place of residence, is presumably located on the outskirts of his destroyed village in Barnaul, Siberia. He appears to be the sole resident of the house and apparently stores his personal belongings outside of the actual house, where he may possibly sleep during the warmer months. The house is in a rural and more natural area than the rest of his village, and he may have fleed to it after his own partially destroyed home within the village became inhospitable. It is theorized that due to the shabby and small nature of his place of residence, as well as the fact that the fixtures in his house may be intended to serve a different purpose than he is actually using them for, that Ivan may actually be occupying a portable restroom, or porta-potty, adapted into a place of residence. Exterior IvanSonicGamer's house or place of residence is a small, green, rectangular building with grey paneling on the front and back. It has a rounded white roof and small metal handles on the sides. On the front, a labeled door opens to the one-room interior. Next to his house is a pile of clothing and personal affairs, including a backpack, that are presumably Ivan's, as well as a dark green trash can. The "house" is within a natural-looking area with grass, trees, nearby taller grass or reeds and a pathway in front of the house. It is presumed to be within Ivan's village in Barnaul, Siberia, although it is clearly not one of the destroyed homes and it is theorized that Ivan moved here after his home became inaccessible due to damage (as evidenced by a pile of his personal belongings hastily arranged outside of the house). On one side of the house, the word ''POOP (pronounced ROOR) is visible in faded paint, although it is unclear what this means. It came to the attention of the public when Ivan contracted an episode of MTV Cribs to be filmed within his home by Giorgio D'Helena. Interior The interior of Ivan's home is more extensively toured throughout the course of the video, as the objective of the MTV Cribs series is to acquaint the viewer with the notable person of the episode's home and personal life within it. Ivan's home contains one small room with green plastic walls and a grey back wall complete with a matching-color bench. A metal rail spans the back half of the room at approximately one third of the room's height. The floor is also grey and is presumably cement, and has a large puddle of clear fluid in the center of the back edge. Ivan begins to explain the purposes of the fixtures within his house, starting with the grey bench. He explains that it is his dinner table, and the large hole with the raised lid in the center of it is some sort of cooking pot where he has prepared a delicacy known as "blueberry soup" that he is seen consuming before he introduces the viewer (and cameraman) to his abode. (This blueberry soup bears a strong resemblance to a sweeter, regional variant of the American delicacy Mom's Toilet Bowl, albeit self-prepared rather than harvested from a natural supply.) He then showcases a small beige wall fixture which apparently produces breath mints for after dinner, although after the device fails to produce a breath mint after several attempts of pressing on the lever by Ivan, he concludes that it is currently broken. He finally introduces the cameraman to another small container affixed to the wall directly below the breath mint dispenser that apparently contains a loaf of bread for consumption "after school." He claims that his mom makes this bread for him often when she comes home, and produces a small amount of bread from one of three green "pods" made of a removable surface. He eats a small amount of white, flat bread for a review (without actually reviewing the bread), before spitting it out and exiting the home and running a short distance, concluding the video. Category:IvanSonicGamer Lore